


То, что происходит

by jamie_lee



Category: Clash of the Titans (2010)
Genre: Claiming, Dominance, M/M, Marking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>для Тё</p>
    </blockquote>





	То, что происходит

**Author's Note:**

> для Тё

Икзас как-то сказал ему, что то, чем они занимаются по ночам - ну или не совсем по ночам - поэты воспевают как занятия любовью. Это был один из немногих разов, когда они вообще хоть как-то говорили о том, что происходит между ними.  
Просто потому, что Персей предпочитал действовать - гораздо проще было сграбастать Икзаса и дотащить до кровати - тот иногда со смешком звал ее "любовным ложем" - и подмять под себя, чем спрашивать, не хочет ли тот уединиться с ним. Вообще, глупое слово - уединиться, почти такое же глупое, как и овладевать или "заниматься любовью". Попытка дать название тому, что происходит словно портило что-то.  
Ну, это Персей так считал. Своими мыслями он с Икзасом не делился.  
Персей вообще не был особенно опытен в любовных делах, а с мужчинами до появления Икзаса и вовсе не спал.  
Обычно все происходит по привычке – так, как было в первый раз, наиболее удобно, но сегодня Икзас останавливает его.  
Когда Персей привычно забирается сверху, целуя соленую кожу на шее, Икзас уворачивается, выбирается из-под него, растрепанный и взъерошенный, и мотает головой.  
\- Стой. Стой. Я хочу по-другому.  
Персей смотрит на него какое-то время, и под его взглядом тот начинает слегка нервничать, но глаз не отводит.  
Икзас вообще редко отводит взгляд, но не в такой ситуации - они никогда раньше не оказывались лицом к лицу. Наверное, потому Икзас слегка краснеет - хотя не краснел даже в первый раз, - когда Персей просто кивает и садится напротив любовника. Ему нравится наблюдать за ним - как тот осторожно пробегает жесткими от тетивы подушечками пальцев по его груди и облизывает нижнюю губу.  
\- Я просто знаю, что это приятно, - слова получаются немного резкими, словно это Персей заставляет его говорить, рассказывать о том, что было раньше. В смысле, что было раньше с женщинами, а значит, автоматически ставить себя на место женщины. - Я сам все сделаю.  
Персей кивает и расслабляется, наблюдая за действиями Икзаса - поджарый, угловатый, немного резкий в движениях, тот никак не напоминает женщину, даже отдаленно.  
Персей сидит смирно, отгоняя от себя желание запустить руку в волосы Икзаса и притянуть к себе, немного грубо прикусить кожу на горле, чтобы оставить след, заклеймить.  
Персей не считает, что Икзас похож на женщину - он считает его своим. Полностью.  
Кажется, тот и не возражает, хотя об этом они тоже ни разу не говорили.  
У Икзаса руки пахнут маслом, которое он неторопливыми движениями смазывает член Персея, а сам он незаметно меняется: движения становятся мягкими, ленивыми - непривычными. И теперь Персею приходится прилагать чуть больше усилий, чтобы не забрать себе лидирующее положение. Таким Икзаса он еще не видел, и потому ему хочется заявить на него права, и останавливает его лишь то, что тот уже его.  
Темные следы укусов на плече лишь подтверждают это.  
А потом Икзас останавливается, словно не уверен в том, что сейчас случится, и взгляд у него настолько растерянный, что Персей наклоняется и на мгновение касается его рта своим - губы у него сухие и горячие - а после сразу отстраняется.  
Икзас кладет руки ему на плечи - на этот раз никаких осторожных движений, он цепляется за Персея так, словно от этого зависит его жизнь, и закрывает глаза, беззвучно шевеля губами, словно молится.  
Вот только он никогда не просит ничего у Богов.  
Икзас приподнимается и медленно опускается на Персея - тот чувствует, как его пальцы с силой впиваются в плечи, - и дышит ровно, сорвавшись лишь в самом конце, когда их бедра соприкасаются, когда Персей оказывается в нем полностью.   
Икзас тяжело сглатывает, и Адамово яблоко его движется вверх-вниз.  
А потом он начинает двигаться - чуть приподниматься и опускаться, понемногу, привыкая к позиции, в которой оказался. Персей медленно проводит ладонью по его груди, касаясь пальцами левого соска, сжимая его меж пальцами. Это не совсем честно с его стороны, но звук, который вырывается из Икзаса слишком похож на всхлип, чтобы его можно было игнорировать - теперь сдерживаться становится еще труднее, потому Персей передвигает руки еще ниже, неуклюже сжимая талию любовника.  
У Икзаса дрожат ресницы - это странно и незнакомо, - а губа закушена так сильно, что почти побелела. По виску катится капля пота и ползет вниз, по шее - Персей слизывает ее, когда та оказывается на ключице.  
\- П-персей, - похоже, звучать это должно как предупреждение, но выходит почти как мольба, потому тот продолжает вылизывать чувствительную кожу и после прикусывает ее.  
Он сжимает руки на бедрах Икзаса чуть сильнее, ясно давая понять, насколько велико желание и как много усилий он предпринимает, чтобы сдержать себя.  
На левом боку у него рваный шрам, заметный даже на ощупь - Икзас как-то рассказывал, что бок ему случайно распороли на одной из тренировок.  
Он все еще движется - медленно, слишком медленно - такой тесный и горячий, такой знакомый и новый одновременно.  
Персей поднимает руку и убирает прядь волос, упавших на лицо Икзаса - просто потому, что ему действительно становится важным видеть его лицо.  
Они никогда не оказывались вот так - лицом друг к другу, когда ничего не скрыть.   
Сейчас же Персей замечает, как слиплись ресницы Икзаса, как разливается по его щекам румянец, какого он сроду не видывал даже у женщин.  
И глаза у него цвета штормового моря - в такое не каждый рыбак осмелится отправиться, чтобы рискнуть своей жизнью.  
Персей никогда не боялся.  
Икзас начинает двигаться чуть быстрее, прижимается лбом к виску и дыхание его - горячее, неровное - опаляет шею, а потом он поворачивается и смотрит на него так, словно Персей есть начало и конец всего, и вовсе не из-за того, что он - сын Зевса и спаситель Андромеды, вовсе не из-за того, что он прославленный герой, а из-за того, что он здесь и сейчас держит его, Икзаса, в своих руках.  
Этого взгляда Персей не выдерживает: уже в следующий момент он опрокидывает Икзаса, подминает под себя, кусает, лижет беззащитно подставленное горло, рычит почти, шаря руками по животу.  
Вбивается в него сильными движениями - никакой осторожности, никакого промедления, так, что Икзас охает и хватает его за шею, прижимает к себе, поднимая бедра навстречу, так, что член его трется о живот Персея.  
У него глаза распахнуты, но, кажется, он ничего и не видит, и не возражает, послушно скрестив ноги на пояснице Персея.  
Покорно, мягко, он принимает его, судорожно вздыхая, когда Персей двигается так, как надо - это оказалось несложным. Если судить по тому, с какой силой цепляется за него Икзас, он все делает верно.  
И все же, он не хочет, чтобы все закончилось вот так быстро, потому, когда чувствует, что еще немного, и не сумеет сдержать себя, останавливается, приподнимается на левом локте над Икзасом и смотрит, как плещется у того в глазах недоумение.  
\- Персей, ты... - слова Икзаса звучат почти жалобно. - Не останавливайся. Ну что ты...  
Он не договаривает, выругивается на языке, который Персей не понимает, и тянется рукой вниз, но Персей перехватывает его запястье.  
Взгляд у Икзаса шальной.  
\- Нет. Не трогай.  
Икзас вырывается – в нем больше нет мягкости, он сильный – но недостаточно, чтобы сбросить с себя Персея, и потому тот выжидает.  
Ему нравится то, как темнеют глаза Икзаса.  
\- Скажи, что ты только мой, - хрипло приказывает он, говорит вслух о том, что они вообще ни разу не затрагивали. – Мой.  
Он прижимает Икзаса к кровати бедрами, так, словно усмиряет дикого жеребца. Пегас тоже не давал ездить на себе никому, кроме него, Персея. Не хочет он делиться ни с кем и Икзасом.  
\- Сыну Зевса нужен смертный? – Икзас сипло смеется, и всхлипывает, когда тот прикусывает ему губу. Не от боли, ее он бы терпел молча.  
\- Скажи.  
\- Я твой, - говорит он серьезно, касаясь рукой лица Персея. – Твой. Ты доволен?..   
Он кивает и слизывает с подбородка Икзаса кровь, прежде чем начинает двигаться вновь, а тот не отводит взгляда ни на мгновение, и задыхается, когда толчки усиливаются.  
Персей не отпускает его рук, и Икзас прижимается к нему, так, что он слышит, как сильно и быстро бьется его сердце.  
Он весь в укусах и отметинах, весь принадлежит Персею, и не отрицает этого, прогибается сильнее, сжимает ноги на его пояснице и отдается ему.  
Полностью отдается.  
Персей склоняется над ним, когда чувствует, что больше не выдержит, и сжимает пальцами подбородок, заставляя смотреть в глаза.  
\- Я тоже твой.  
Икзас кивает, и этого как раз достаточно для них обоих.  
Потом, много минут потом, когда солнце уже сядет, а Икзас будет рассеянно облизывать прокушенную губу, Персей решит, что все это – хорошая награда. И нет разницы, как называть то, что происходит между ними.


End file.
